Unexpected greetings
by O.o-just me-o.O
Summary: The guys don't know what's coming for them after a simple pizza delivery for Carlos. Lemon! My first chapter story. OCs.
1. Delivery!

**I don't own anything in this world! Well I do own my O/C's though.  
><strong>

**On with the show shall we?**

* * *

><p>Logan was in the apartment studying for a test in science. It was silent in the living room until the guys came crashing in from their rooms.<p>

"Sup Logie?" Kendall said waving his hands up in the air.

"I'm studying for a test in science tomorrow remember?" Logan answered back.

"Right. Yeah Logan Me and the guys are goin' out for some arcading so catch you later." James said.

"Oh yeah, I had pizza delivered and I think it's still coming later. Can you get that for me." Carlos said

"Sure thing." answered Logan.

With that they took off. Logan sat on the couch and turned on the T.V. since he was done studying anyways. He was watching their show, well atleast until there was a knock on the door. He thought it was Carlos' pizza. When he opened the door there stood a girl that was about 5'6 and a half she was a redhead that had brown and black highlights. Logan was shocked that she was just a pizza delivery girl.

"Pizza Delivery for Carlos Garcia?" she said looking up at him.

"Yeah, his not here at the moment.'' Logan answered.

"OK then here you go." She said. When she was giving Logan the pizza Logan noticed that her arm was bleeding.

"What happened to your arm?" Logan asked concerned.

"Oh, I just tripped on my way here when I was climbing the stairs. But don't worry I'm just fine." She said.

"Well come in I think we have a first aid kit around here." Logan said motioning her inside.

"Nice place you got here." She said sitting on the couch.

"We moved in here about three months ago.'' he said when he found the first aid kit. "Give me your arm."

After he took care wound she still sat down, and there was this weird silence between them.

"Uh, thank you I guess." She said looking at Logan meeting his gaze. "Uh, I think I should go no-" Her sentence was cut off by Logan pushing her down on the couch and kissing her vigorously.

At first she was stiff then she slowly came to be gentle. When Logan pulled away she just pulled him closer. "I don't wanna stop ya know." she said leaning closer to lick his ear. He shuddered at the contact. He grabbed her ass and carried her to his room.

When they got there they immediately took each others clothes off. later, they were both in their underwear.

Logan found company in her neck. She moaned when he bit sown on her pulse point. His hands snaked up her back and unhooked her bra and quickly took it off. He traveled down and teased her he took off her panties that were soaking wet. "fuck!" was her only expression when he started pumping her.

"Harder please!" she begged. She felt his smirk against her boobs. And he did as he was told. He carried on until she came on his hands. He licked his fingers clean as she straddled him. She took off his boxers and started pumping her hand up and down.

"Fuck yes!" was Logan's only expression. She smirked and took him in. She bobbed her head until he came in her mouth.

She swallowed what was in her mouth and she was flipped, her back was on the bed. He grabbed a condom from his drawer. He positioned himself at her entrance and slowly teased her.

"Please.'' she pleaded. With that he didn't even think of being slow for her he just wanted to fuck her brains out. He slowly entered her and she wrapped her legs around his waist to take him in completely. He was kinda hard on her though she didn't bother. She just kept on moaning until he hit her sweet spot.

When he hit that she was on overdrive. She came herd. Logan on the other hand was falling apart when he saw that she was completely in pleasure, that was enough to make him cum. They both screamed while riding out their orgasms.

Logan fell limp by her side and brought her to his arms. They were both slept in each others arms.

The next morning Logan woke up to the raise of the sun. He was about to move when he noticed that he was holding something, he remembered last night.

"Good morning." he heard a voice say

He chuckled. "Good morning to you too."

"I'm Alex by the way." she said as she stood up and slipped her panties on.

"I'm Logan." he said as he slipped on his boxers.

"What time is it?"

"About 6:45. Why?"

"Shit! I'll be late for work!" She said as she quickly grabbed her clothes.

"Don't you think that you're already fired since you didn't go back to work yesterday?" he said while chuckling.

"Right, uh, thanks I guess."

"Why'd you thank me for making you lose you job?"

"Well the first reason is because I hate that job and I only signed up for it cuz U was told to do so. And the second reason is because you gave me a fucking good time last night." she said as she pushed him down the bed.

"Oh did I?" Logan played along.

"Yeah you really did." She said as she straddled him and ground down.

"Mhmm. Ready for round two?"

"Yeah, but the guys are here they might hear us."

"Eh, let them hear for all I care.'' Logan said as he flipped them.

* * *

><p><strong>OK if you guys don't like it I'll be hiding under a rock by now<strong>


	2. Hiya!

**All I got to say is that I don't own anything and oh, right, um, I AM BEGGIN' YOU TO REVIEW**.

**I realized that I should continue this story. :)**

* * *

><p><span>Logan's P.O.V.<span>

Wow! This girl is different. I mean I just met her yesterday.

We were panting like nuts on my bed. Uh, well, you see we were both riding out our orgasms.

"You are awesome at that you know." I heard her say from my right.

I turned to her and chuckled and she giggled. It was kinda cute though. "Thanks I guess." I answered as I cupped her face and kissed her.

I pulled away and then we both laid there in silence staring at each other. Then at the same time we laughed for no reason.

"What time is it?" She asked when we were done laughing.

I grabbed her phone from her pants, which was just thrown next to bed, then I gave it to her.

"Ah, here we are, 12:45." She said pointing to her phone.

"Yeah, we kinda had sex for a short time." I said sitting up.

"You thought that was short?" She said as I threw her, her clothes.

"Yeah, well, because whenever you're having fun it goes fast." I answered as I slipped on my boxers.

"True, but can I borrow a shirt?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I don't wanna wear this disgraceful shirt that came from that shitty job I happily lost." She said pointing to her shirt.

"Ok. But after we take a shower."

"Ok." she said skipping to me.

After we took a shower, I headed to my closet to grab a shirt. I found a shirt that can fit her. "How's this?" I asked as I threw it to her.

"This is perfect." She said as she put it on.

We were about to head out when she stopped me.

"Wait,wait,wait! What am I gonna do your friends are out there." She said backing away.

"Don't worry they understand. It's not like it's the first time we heard a girl scream from one of this apartments rooms." I said as I convinced her to get out of my messy room.

"Fine." She said throwing her hands up in the room.

"Morning Logan and girl with Logan." James said with a smirk.

"Good morning Logan!" Carlos said as he put an arm around me.

"Hiya Logan!" Kendall said as he came out of nowhere.

"Mornin' guys this is Alex." I said putting an arm around her waist.

"Nice to meet you Alex!" Kendall said all giddy.

"Hi, um, sorry to say but you guys are kinda creeping me out." She said.

"And why is that?'' James said getting up from the counter and walking next to Kendall.

"Because you're all giddy and grinny." I answered for her

"Whatever dude. So are you guy official?" Carlos said.

"I guess we are." I answered back.

"Do you have any friends? or you know a sister?" Kendall said as he looked serious.

"Yeah, My best friends. They're Cole, Alice and Isabella." She answered. "Cole is the badass down to earth rebel, Alice is the sweet book wormy one, and well I guess you can say that Isabella is kinda like, actually allot like James."

"When can we meet them?" Carlos said being all up close and personal.

"After lunch." She answered looking amused.

"Can we meet them then!" They all said in unison as Alex and I chuckled.

"Yeah sure I guess." She said "Um, where are we gonna eat lunch?"

"Somewhere with cheeseburgers and pizza." Kendall answered grabbing our apartments keys and headed out.

"K." She said. When they were out she told me, " I got a felling I'll like those guys."

"Trust me you will." I answered

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter? I know.<strong>


	3. Nice to meet you!

**Thanks! I don't know what for but thanks! Um, well, I just have to say that I don't own anything but my OC's :)))**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's P.O.V.<span>

Right now me and the boys are having lunch at yellow cab. And this pizza we ordered is awesome!

"Sooooo, what are your friends like?" Carlos asked being all stuffy.

"Um, well, who will I start with because they all have long biography's." I said swallowing my mouthful of pizza.

"Please start with Alice!" Carlos said before the other two can even breath.

"Uh, Ok I guess, well for starters, what are the things you wanna know about her?"

"Everything!" Carlos said kinda impatiently

"OK,OK, Alice is a long, straight haired brunette who has china-like bangs and light brown eyes, She's sweet and kind though. She's a bookworm too, she's the smartass in the gruop at World history and country history, even though we're all smartasses she kinda shows her's more. In terms of style she likes wearing skirts and dresses that are,well, casual that just stop above her knee. Oh, and she loves your music. I think your music is the only thing she downloads to her iPod. She can play 2 instruments and can speak three languages" I said still eating my pizza after the sentences I say.

"Isabella!" James said beating Kendall to what he had to say.

"Well James, I don't have to explain what Isabella is like cuz She's kinda like you you know." I said bitting another piece of pizza.

"AWWW, please!" he begged.

"Fine, Isabella is brunette too but she has curly boob length hair, with no bangs she also has hazel colored eyes like James. She's also a smartass in anatomy and the fashion life and is also the most updated in our group. She wears miniskirts and very short sorts. She can play 3 instruments and can speak 2 languages. And all the rest is like James. Oh, and, she's a flirt." I finished.

"Well since James and Carlos got to find out who they like what's Cole like?" Kendall said when he grabbed another piece of pizza.

"Well, Cole is another brunette but has shoulder length hair with emo-bangs. She's the extreme girls in the group. she loves everything that's high. And she's the rich girl of the group, as in really rich. But, though she is rich she's kind and she actually wants a normal life. I actually live in her mansion in L.A., with her ,Isabella and Alice. But anyways, she's the smartass of mechanics and mathematics. She isn't a big fan of boys though, maybe as friends but never like that" I said pointing to a couple cuddling in one of the booths. "She likes wearing something simple,boyish or sometimes gothic She can also speak 8 languages and can play 5 instruments." I said drinking my iced tea.

"Well they sound awesome especially Alice." Carlos said with s mug grin on his face.

"Are you kidding me, more like Isabella." James said going defensive.

"Now,now guys. We shouldn't fight about this." Kendall said getting in between the fight.

"You are right Kendall." Carlos said putting reaching his hand out to shake Jame's hand.

"Right, cuz we all know that Cole sounds the most interesting." Kendall said as he defended himself with his hands.

They fought about only who sounded the most interesting.

"How do you handle this?" I asked Logan who was chuckling about his friends fight.

''Well they are my best friends so I'm used to it." He answered laughing harder when James threw a piece of pepperoni on Carlos.

I joined Logan in laughing because it really was funny.

Cole's P.O.V.

What's with Alex at this point she's supposed to be calling me, Isabella or Alice. I was being worried. I haven't heard from her ever since last night. I was about to call her when I saw a text from her.

Hey Cole! Can u come to d Palm Woods hotel wid d girls? It read

Sure bt what r u doin there? I replied.

It's a surprise bt u have to go 2 room 2J. OK? She texted back.

Uh, OK give me and the girls 5 mins. I texted back.

"Girls, come on we gotta go to the Palm Woods hotel to meet Alex." I shouted throughout the mansion.

"K." Alice said running down the stairs.

"Let's go!" Isabella said running down the stairs.

I grabbed my car keys I grabbed the keys for my MP4-12C. It was new, i just bought it this year. What? I'm going to the Palm Woods of the rich and famous might as well show of with one of my favorite cars.

I headed for the car. When I got there, the driver was waiting out of the car.

"Don't worry I'll drive. You'll have the day off." I said to him.

We sped off to the Palm woods. when we got there I received some well deserved looks for my car and me. We headed for room 2J, like Alex said. I knocked on the door because neither of the girls wanted to do so. When it opened I saw a blonde with green eyes. I know I hate guys but this dude is hot.

"Um, is our friend Alex here?" I asked backing away a bit, because he was kinda being too close to me.

"Uh, yeah. Come in she's here." He answered back.

I went in with the girls. I might've had a mansion but this apartment is awesome it actually had a swirly slide.

"Girls!" I heard Alex say jumping to hug me and the other girls.

"Hiya Alex but, what's going on?" I asked puzzled.

"I'll introduce you guys and girls when you sit." she said.

I sat on the coach with the girls and was brought a bottle of water. Why would they bring us bottles of water?

Alex stood up and started introducing us.

"Ok, girls this is Kendall," She said pointing to the blonde.

_Oh, so the hot blonde's name is Kendall._ I thought to myself.

"This is Carlos." She said pointing to a Latino . I noticed that Carlos gave a goofy smile at Alice and she giggled about it.

"This is James." she said pointing a tall brunette. He gave Isabella a wink while she gave him a flirtatious smile.

"And this is Logan." she said putting an arm on his waist.

"Guys, these are Cole." she pointed to me, I gave a nod as a hi.

"Isabella." she said pointing to Isabella who winked.

"And Alice." She said pointing to a shyly waving Alice.

"OK, so you brought us here to meet guys and a dude that I'm guessing you hooked up with last night. Didn't you?" I said standing up and putting a hand on my waist.

"Yeah, pretty much." She said shyly.

"And they weren't too silent last night and this morning too." Kendall said laughing.

"What? Is it bad to enjoy?." Logan said not shy about it.

On the other hand we were giving Alex these weird looks.

"Yeah,uh, what he said." she said pointing to Logan.

I rolled my eyes. I wonder what's next now that we've met these guys.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Soooooo? What did you think please review so I'd know what you think. PLEASE!<strong>  
><em>


	4. In for the week

Kendall's P.O.V.

Dude! This girl is awesome! She's not like any other girl. She's so down to earth and it doesn't seem like someone will change that for her. If you're wondering who I'm talking about it's Cole We've been hanging out for about 5 hours now. But she's kinda badass which I don't really mind.

I noticed that she's wearing a black,plain, tank top inside of an open, checkered red and black, shirt that stops at her elbows, she's also wearing these skinny jeans and black knee-high boots. She also had leather, fingerless gloves on her, which made her look more badass.

"Hi boys!" my mom said as she went in the apartment.

"Hey, mom." I said

"Who are these young ladies?" She said cheerfully.

"Oh right, this is Cole,Isabella, Alice and Alex." I said pointing to them as I said their names

"When did you meet them?" Mom said being kinda awkward with all the questions. I mean she never asked all these questions.

"Uh- we-well- you- and-. I don't know what to say." I said practically not knowing what to say.

"Ok, honey. Uh, but Logan what was all the noises from your room this morning before I went for my morning jog." She said already becoming being awkward.

I noticed that Alex and Logan froze.

_Holy shit! _

They forgot that mom was home? How does Logan not know?

"Mom! Why did you take forever from your morning jog?" I said catching up for them.

"I had some catching up with Fabio." She said slightly blushing

We gave her awkward looks. I mean we only hired Fabio because she was a loner at the dance but really? Whatever.

"OK, all I came here for was because, well I live here, and that I have to go to Minnesota because one of our relatives are sick and I'm bringing Katie. But first I need a place for you to stay." She said sitting on the couch next to me.

"OK, mom, but you don't trust us with the apartment?" I said

"I do but it's just that Bitters might strike you again with one of those exes."

"Yes momma Knight but we're 20 and some older. Logan said.

" Oh just. Where can you stay that's not the apartment?" Mom said.

"Well, they can stay in Cole's mansion with us for the week." Alex spoke up.

"What!" Cole said shooting up like a bullet.

"Really? Thanks girls. Boys pack your bags." Mom said being all cheery.

"We'll help them." Alice said as she headed for Carlos.

"I'll help James!" Isabella said skipping to James.

"I guess I'm helping Kendall.'' Cole spoke up.

We went to our rooms with a girl to help us. When we got to my room I was the first to speak up. " Uh, sorry my room's a mess."

"Eh, it's fine." She said going to my dresser. "OK, so what are you going to pack, where's your bags and how was your morning when Alex was practically screaming?" she continued chuckling.

"Well, I had a great morning actually. But the disturbing part of it all is that Alex kept screaming, moaning and calling out Logan's name. Me and the guy wanted to bang on the door and say 'shut it!' but they were having so much fun. Actually when we were eating eggs n' backy we almost chocked at Alex's first sound.' I answered laughing.

We both laughed at the fact that Alex was so noisy. When we were both straightened up Cole found a duffel bag in my dresser that I never even knew I owned. Cole shoved what I gave her from my dresser.

"Kendall, I think you need another bag for this. It won't fit all in here you know." She said picking up the already full bag.

"Right." I said as I grabbed another bag.

We packed, again. When we were done we headed for the living room to put the bags there. When we got there the guy we're already there with their bags and a girl.

"OK, so when are you going there mom?" I asked my mom.

"Tonight at about 7:00." my mom answered with her own bags and Katie's.

"Yeah, mom it's already 6:30 you better get to the airport if you don't wanna miss your flight." I said holding up my watch.

"Ok come on then. These bags are not gonna carry themselves." My mom said.

We helped her get to the car with her bags. we all shared our goodbye's and she and Katie went.

"Ok, now since momma Knight isn't her how are gonna get to Cole's "mansion"?" Logan said putting air quotes around 'mansion'.

"What with the air quotes around mansion?" Cole said to Logan.

"I dunno, I don't really believe that a 20 year old can own a mansion. You're still supposed to be living with your parents." Logan answered back.

"Yeah? Well, you see my parents travel around the world allot and eventually I'm an only child that they'd spoil even though I don't like them to bye me so much. So the mansion I own was left by my grandma, she left it for me, from her will I think." Cole said heading for her car that we didn't know what it was.

"Yeah, and her parents love her so much that her parents also gave her a beach house when she was 16." Isabella said following Cole.

"Dude! nobody is supposed to know." Cole scolded.

"Whatever, dude, where did you park your car?" Isabella said.

"Right here." Cole said getting car keys as she headed for a MP4-12C.

"WOAH!" was all we can say.

Dude a MP4-12C!

"You should see her others." Alice said chuckling and hopping in the front seat.

"Wait! There's 8 of us. And the car can only hold 6 including the driver." Alex said.

"I'll call Sabastian." Cole said as she grabbed her phone.

"Who's Sa-" We guys asked.

We were cut of by the girls, "Butler."

"Okaaay?" We all said when Cole was done talking on the phone.

''They'll be here in a limo.'' Cole said.

"But how about your car?" Alice said.

"Eh, they'll bring another driver." Cole said leaning on her car.

We waited for about 15 minutes then the limo came. The girls helped us put our bags in. After that we sped of for Cole's mansion with her car following behind. After 15 minutes we got there.

"DAMN!" Was all the we could say when we got to the mansion.

"I know right?" Isabella said.

Cole showed us to our rooms. We got home after lunch anyways so it was just about 1:30 In the afternoon.

When I got there All of them were there already changed into, erm, house clothes I guess? They were watching MTV. Plopped down on the couch in between of Cole and Logan. I only sat there because it's the only available seat.

"I still _cannot_ believe I let Big Time-freakin' Rush in my house!" Cole said

"Yeah? Well you're gonna have to live with this," I gestured to B.T.R., with a smug grin on my face "for one whoooooooole week."

"OK I'll try and live with you guys for one whoooooooole week then." she teased back.

I heard Alice and Alex giggle while Isabella making fake cough noises.

"What now!" was all Cole said can say.

"Oh nothing special. It's just the fact that it kinda looks like you like Kendall." Isabella teased Cole

"I DO NOT LIKE ANYONE!" Cole said back

"Oooooh deffensive!" Alex joined in

* * *

><p><strong>Ok sooooooo? whatcha think? Please review.<strong>


	5. Games anyone?

Alex's P.O.V.

"How's about we play something!" Carlos said.

"What do you you wanna play?" Alice said.

"I dunno anything I guess." Carlos said facing Alice kissing her forehead.

"OK YOU GUYS DON'T START!" Cole said while laughing.

"Oh please, your just jealous cuz I got somebody." Alice said poking out her tounge.

"YOU GUYS MET THIS MORNING! It's pretty fast you know."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. As long as you don't steal him."

"I won't. Plus you know I'm not interested in guys."

We all gave her awkward looks. I guess she knew why we looked at her weirdly, she chuckled, it was cute.

"And I am definitely without a doubt _NOT_ a lesbian. I'm strait!" She said in between giggles that were really just cute.

"Thank God." The guys said.

She chuckled at them and rolled her eyes. "Anyways, if you guys wanna play come with me." We followed her going a floor down.

While we were going down James broke the silence saying "How many floors does your house have?"

"About 4 floors including the basement and, um, the floor below the lobby." Cole answered.

We got to the floor below the was a huge kinda room that had these doors that led to rooms that contain God knows what. And there were really a lot of doors, but it had a wide space in the middle that had this expensive looking carpet. And there was this huuuuuuge glass that had automatic doors that led to Cole's pools.

Cole took us out to see what was there I didn't bother to count the pools though. Aside from pools there was a wide space. That you could do whatever you want there.

"WHOA! Was all we can say. Cole giggled and led us inside.

"Cole, where are we gonna play?" Carlos said.

"In here." She said as she opened this huge game. It had every thing in it! It almost even looked like an arcade. But it had this pool/ billiard table in the middle of the room. And there was this part in the room, in a glass case, there were those portable gaming devices. And in the rooms edge was this huge flat screen T.V.

"What's this for?" I asked Cole

"For games." She answered.

"But there's nothing instaled to it." Kendall said

"I know, that's the point of choosing the device your gonna play with." She pointed to another cabinet that had all the gaming devices you need.

We chose the wii station.

Cole grabbed left 4 dead. And we played.

* * *

><p>After the game, we got up laughing.<p>

"I TOTALLY OWNED YOUR ASSES! Cole said throwing her hands up.

"REMATCH!" Carlos said throwing his hands up too.

"Eh, maybe later. But for now!... FOOD!"

"YEAH!" We all agreed to what she said.

After dinner we went to the living room

"Don't tell me you guys still wanna go back to the game room." Cole whined

"Nah. I think we're all good." James answered.

"But I'm kinda inn the mood for a swim." Kendall said with pleading eyes to Cole

"Fine. But it's about 9:30."

You see we took three hours to play. And about an hour and a half to eat, while talking of course.

"Eh, it's fine." Carlos answered.

We all went to our rooms to change. I put on some blue-green 2 piece. I headed down and saw that everybody was there. All the other guys didn't have shirts on. The guys, all wore swimming shorts with different designs and colors of course. James wore grey, green on Kendall, Carlos wore black and Logan wore red. He was the only one I was staring at.

The girls on the other hand had really two pieces on, but Cole. Isabella wore blue halter kind. Alice on the other hand wore white that was strapless. Cole was wearing a red tank top and black shorts.

"You not planing on swimming?" I asked her.

"No not really." She answered

"Let's go then." Isabella said.

With that we headed for the pool. Carlos did a canon ball, Kendall just leaped in, James walked in from the edge, I flipped in. Alice and Isabella walked in from the stairs. James and Carlos immediately went to their girls. Kendall and Logan rolled our eyes when they were kissing and hugging. Cole on the other hand just chuckled. We noticed her by the side of the pool, her knees down were the only part of her that in the water. I looked at Kendall and he nodded, I guess he got the message.

We swam silently to Cole. We both grabbed a leg. She felt it and she looked down, we smirked at her.

"Guys don't you dare!" she protested.

We just pulled her down. When she jumped up from the water she glared at both Kendall and me, we just gave her smirks. She lunged against me and dunked me into the water. When I was in the water, I was just at her waist. So I grabbed it and pulled her down, but since she was near Kendall she pulled him down with her. ''AH!'' was all Kendall could say before he was pulled down. We all had a little wrestling battle in the water Cole fighting me and me fighting Kendall. When we all got up, James, Alice, Isabella and Carlos were laughing.

"You guys didn't get some fun you know." I said

"Right, who won?" Logan asked

Me and Kendall looked at each other.

"I owned their asses. Again." Cole said while taking off her tank top.

"What are you doing?" Alice said

"I can't swim with my tank top on, its uncomfortable." Cole answered while she threw her tank at the edge of the pool. We stared at her and noticed that she was wearing a black bra with a layer of red lace on top of it.

"What? It's not like it's the first time you saw a topless girl. Now is it?" Cole said with a devilish smile.

"And you guys said that I'm a flirt." Isabella said with a smile.

''I am not a flirt!"

"Yeah right."

"Whatever, but I am no flirt. It's really uncomfortable for me with a shirt on."

"Oh, fine."

We swam for hours. Later we were at the side of the pool, bored.

"I am sooooooooooo bored." Isabella said leaning on James.

"Oh thanks for the news flash!" Cole said sarcastically while Isabella poked out her tongue.

Alice shot up like a bullet and said ''Let's play a game!"

"Sorry babe but we're kinda tired." Carlos said while he was laying down.

"No not another technology game. A truth or dare game." She said poking Carlos' cheek.

"YEAH! Great idea Ali. Wait here." Isabella said while she sped of to the mansion to get something.

She came back with an empty bottle of wine. We gave her awkward looks.

"What? You wanna play right?" She said giving us the same look.

"We do babe but where did you get that bottle?" James asked

"I asked from Sabastian." She answered while we formed a circle.

"OK then, let's play." She spun the bottle and it pointed to Cole.

This is gonna be an interesting night.

* * *

><p><strong>I forgot to say that i soooooo DON'T own anything but my OC!<strong>


	6. Truth or Dare?

**I just wanna say that thanks for reading! I thought no one read this until I checked my traffic stats. Hahaahah dumb me.**

**THANKS SOOOOOOO MUCH! **

**Oh and I don't own anything but my O/C's**

**now onto the good stuff!**

* * *

><p><span>Isabella's P.O.V.<span>

I just spun the bottle and it pointed to Cole. I saw her eyes, they went wide.

"Wait! Aren't there rules or something?" Cole asked when I was about to ask her.

"Yes, and I'm makin' 'em."I said. Cole, Alex and Ali groaned because they knew I make dirty rules.

"First rule is that whoever refuses to answer or do what you're supposed to do, you'll have to take off any of your clothes." I said, the guys had smug grins on their faces while the girls were grunting. Cole was already in her tank top.

"Second rule is that whoever was the last to be pointed at by the bottle should be the one who should spin the bottle."

"Next rule?" They said in unison.

"Well, that's all I can say. But I and we all suck at making truths or dares." I said looking at Cole for no apparent reason.

"I think I have an icon in my iPod on truth or dare." Alice said pulling it out and reading aloud what she tapped on. "OK, so truth or dare, um, 18+ I think."

"OK, so since it's grown up truth or dare and it pointed to Cole so," I started to read the challenge. "truth or dare?"

"Dare." Cole said nonchalantly.

"Ok, I dare you to kiss the person next to you, with tongue. I saw Kendall and Logan's faces excited while Cole looked annoyed. ''To the right."

Kendall's face lit up like a light bulb, "AWWWW COME ON!" was all the Loganator could say.

You see, the arrangement was Me,James,Alice,Carlos,Cole,Kendall and Logan. To the right.

"UGH!" was all Cole whined before she sat on Kendall's lap. "How long?"

"About 10 seconds."

"Whatever, count for me would ya." she said facing Kendall while he put his hands on her hips. I can't believe she didn't punch him.

Kendall made the first move they kissed for 10 seconds alright. But Kendall still pulled Cole closer without her pushing back.

"OK DUDE IT"D BEEN 10 SECONDS ALREADY!" Alex said pulling them away from each other.

"You jealous Alex?" Kendall said putting an arm around Cole.

"NO I AM NOT!"

"Dude I might've kissed you but get off me." Cole said pushing Kendall away gently.

"OK my turn to spin the bottle." Cole said grabbing the bottle and spinning it. It pointed to James.

"Truth." James said in advance.

"Pussy." Cole teased.

"I am so not one."

"Whatever, the question iiiis, how many girls exactly have you fucked and name them all." Cole said grinning.

I gave him a questioning look.

"I am soooooo not answering that." James said.

"You do realize that you're just wearing swimming trunks, right?" Cole said.

"Point of boxers my friend." James said about to take them off when Cole interrupted him.

"But there are lotsa pointless and embarrassing things in this icon." Cole said pointing at the iPod.

"Fine then. I unvirginised about 5, and had sex with not virgins about 2 times. So seven all in all. And they are Anne, Celine, Kyla, Jacqueline,Selena, Savana and Alexandria. First five I mentioned were the virgins and last two were well you know."

We all had widened eyes. Those were allot. Plus there is another reason.

"Whatever dude, your turn to spin le bottle ." Carlos said.

James spun and it pointed to Alice. Her eyes went wide. "What!" was her only expression.

Oooooooooh nice!

Alice's P.O.V.

Really? I mean really? How the heck did it point to me?

"What's the question and I'll take truth." I said annoyed.

"See Cole, she also took truth." James said looking at Cole as if she didn't know a thing.

"Dude, she's a girl, it's normal." Cole said poking her tongue out. "Plus Alice is much to scared of what the iPod would dare her."

"Why are you- Ugh! Whatever, I lose." James said throwing his hands up. "Anyways, Alice, are you still a virgin. If yes, then you're a loser. If no, who and when did you lose your virginity."

"I am not a virgin. I lost it when I was 18 to Johny Soulmore." I answered.

"Anything else about him?" Carlos asked kinda curious.

"Uh, babe don't you think that it's kinda awkward that you should know?"

''No it's just fine. I wanna know anyways."

"Uh, he's a blonde like Kendall. He was about 5'7 then. And he was a year older than me."

"Oh so it was a brunette and blonde relationship hu?" James said looking at Cole and then Kendall.

"You know I can kill you one day Moslow." Cole said giving James a death glare.

"I'm sorry I'm just messing with you." James said.

"Anyways time to turn the bottle." I said turning the bottle. Now, it turned to Kendall. "Ok Kendall, tru-"

"Dare." He said, cutting of my sentence.

"Well it says hear that you have to give a hickey-" My sentence was cut of again by Cole.

"Let me guess, to the person on your left?" She said looking as if she couldn't care.

"How'd you know?'' I asked her giggling slightly.

"Well it's not possible that he'd wanna give Logan a hickey now is it." She said as she stood up to just straddle Kendall so she wouldn't have to lay down.

"Yeah, w-why would I wanna give L-Logan a hickey right?" Kendall laughed nervously.

Cole narrowed her eyes until I noticed that she widened them then she said "You couldn't have. Have you?" she was kinda amused from her face.

"What? Pffffff. Nooooo. I have nev-"

"Oh really"

"It was a dare OK. It was a boring day at apartment so we played a game. I got the same case but Logan was the person to my left." he said slightly blushing.

We laughed about it for quit sometime.

"So are we gonna do that dare or what?" I asked when we straitened up.

"Ok then, but what does it have to look like? Just red or throbbing purple?" Kendall said getting ready.

"Throbbing purple." We all said in unison.

"Fine with me." Kendall said.

Cole was fine at first, her eyes open hand on the ground, well until Kendall kinda bit her pulse point. I saw her close her eyes and put her arms around Kendall's shoulders. I could tell she was stopping herself from moaning. Kendall carried on for about three minutes until he pulled back to reveal a purple throbbing hickey.

"Damn it Schmidt!" Mr. Moslow said.

"Nice one dude." Carlitos said

"Dude, I think you did a better job on her than you did on me. And mine felt awesome." Loganator said. We all gave him looks that lasted forever.

"What the fuck Henderson? Isabella said.

Logan was already blushing like a tomato then Cole giggled, he blushed more.

"My turn to spin the bottle." Kendall said.

Just when he was about to spin the bottle Sabastian came.

"Ladies, sorry to interrupt your game but it's 1:30 in the morning. I suggest you sleep." He said.

"Ok Sabastian. Be right up." Cole said.

Sabastian was about to go when he turned around. "Uh, miss, what is that on your neck?" he said pointing to Cole's hickey.

"Uh, nothing just was poking myself awhile ago.'' Cole said nervously.

"Ok?" Sabastian said as he walked away.

"Poking yourself really?" Alex asked her as we stood up.

"What?" she said.

We got into the mansion and said our good nights.

I wonder what we're doing tomorrow?

* * *

><p><strong>So? What did you think? Please review though. :)<strong>


	7. Well, there's nothing to do

**I just wanna say that thanks for reading! I thought no one read this until I checked my traffic stats. Hahaa dumb me. But I'm bot sure if you're really reading it though so can you please review? I am begging you to.**

* * *

><p><span>Cole's P.O.V.<span>

I woke up the next morning at about 7:30. I still cannot believe what happened last night. Though it was kinda fun, well, except for the fact that Sabastian had to move his damn ass in.

But anyways, I put on a tribal graphic red tee,skinny jeans and some echo red,red shoes. I out my hair in a hat, I'll grab my jacket later... I guess.

I headed down the stairs to the kitchen wondering why Logan always would whine or blush whenever I said or did anything. I mean, he belongs to Alex. When I got there I saw them eating eggs and bacon and I think I saw waffles too.

"What time did you guys wake up?" I asked them.

"Eh, we don't even know what time it is." Isabella said eating her waffles.

"Kinda the point of checking your watch out." I answered back filling my 's when I noticed Kendork wasn't there.

"Good morning everybody!" Kendall said skipping to the kitchens counter.

"Well you're giddy today. Why is it may I ask?" I said filling my mouth with bacon.

"Last night." He said grinning.

''Hey! Don't remind me of what you did to my neck.'' I said smacking him on the head when I was gonna get milk from the fridge.

"Hmmmm, so you didn't like it?''

"I-uh-we-ju-and-. he raised an eyebrow at me. "Ugh. Ok I liked it somewhat but don't tell anyone!" I whisper-yelled at him.

"My lips are sealed for that deal. But only that particular thing." Kendall whispered back.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Whateve- HEY!" I was cut of by Kendall "accidentally" spilled his milk on my shirt. "What was that for!"

"Sorry! Um, I'll get you a shirt." He said acting as always.

"Ugh, I'll get it." I said walking away, well, I was walking away 'till I heard him whine. " Wait, wait, wait. Kendall did you wanna just see my room?"

"Uh, yeah." I heard him mumble out.

"Why do you wanna see my room?"

"Valid reasons."

"Well are you comin' or what?"

His face lit up. And followed me to my room.

We headed for my room. When we got there I was first to speak up, "Well, this is my room."

"Well this is bigger than every room in this house." He said slightly chuckling but suddenly grabbing a hold of me and pulling me down to the bed to tickle me.

"DUDE! *giggle* GET *giggle* OFF!" I said in between giggles.

"Nuhu" He said continuing he's mean thingy-do to me.

He tickled me so hard that my eyes were tearing up. I couldn't get out of the room because he was straddling me. Sooner or later he had to stop, so he did. We both laid on my bed laughing for a while. I was left still giggling and slightly panting.

"What was that for?" I asked smacking him on the arm.

"OW! What was that for?" He said rubbing his arm

"For tickling me." I said with a smirk

Well, that was for fun." He said standing up. Well, the guys are probably waiting for us downstairs. Grab a shirt and let's go then."

"OK then are you gonna help me?" I said doing the same.

"Why would you ask a dude like me to get you a shirt?"

"You got a point."

With that I grabbed a random red shirt. I took off my shirt an put on the new one and slipped on my jacket.

"Don't you think that it was kinda awkward that I had to see you topless?" Kendall said when we were heading down the stairs.

"Well you already say me last night didn't you?" I asked him raising my eyebrows.

"Yeah. Well, come on then." He said dragging me down with him.

When we got down stairs they were waiting for us.

"What's the plan for today?" Alex said grabbing her bag from the counter.

"Can we go shopping?" Alice said.

"OK, but I don't wanna go so how 'bout you girls go shopping while me and the guys do what they wanna do." I said nonchalantly

"Fine with us. But where are we gonna meet after?" Isabella said.

"Um, how about that bar at the mall?" James said.

"Ok then it's settled." Carlos said.

"Oop, I think I know what we're gonna be doing guys." Logan said looking at his phone.

"Gustavo?" All the guys said in unison.

"Pretty much." Logan said shoving his phone in his pocket.

With that we sped off going to the places we had to go to. Both groups took one of my cars.

~~~line break~~~

James' P.O.V.

We got to Rocque record and immediately got pulled in Gustavo's office by freight train.

"Ok dog's! First thing first." Gustavo said pointing to Cole. "Who's the cat?"

"Cole Sanders." She said putting her hand out.

"Not interested." Gustavo said pushing away the hand she offered.

"What did you say chubs?" Cole said offended.

"Nothing I should be afraid of. Going back to the dogs, dogs, we have to record a new song. The song is about you loving or liking a girl so much rthat you would be any kind off guy for her." Gustavo said backing away from Cole who was about to fist his face.

"OK, so it's a ballad." Kelly said holding back Cole when she was about to fist Gustavo.'

So when Cole got out of her trance to kill Gustavo we headed for the recording booth. We recorded the song and honestly it sucked.

"Sorry to break it to you Gustavo but this song kinda sucks." Logan said stepping up in the booth.

"I KNOW! Now so that I can work on the song in silence, you get the day of." Gustavo said getting up and getting

We had nothing to do so we went to the arcade for no apparent reason.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok all I have to saiy is thanks for all the views. And yes I know this chapter suck hard ass so sorry about that. Oh and I am sorry for the late update I haven't touched my laptop because it got jammed. :)))<strong>


	8. Party Hardy!

**I'm so sorry about uploading for forever. And I wanna say thanks to all the views. Yes views not _re_views.**

**Now onto the story that takes me another type of forever to upload.**

* * *

><p><span>Carlos' P.O.V.<span>

Well me and the guys and went back to the apartment. When we got there Logan was the first to speak up.

"Guys, aren't we _not_ allowed here? Didn't mama Knight tell us not to come here?" he said when we were about to play.

"Yes, my mom said we can't be here but there's always the option of not telling her." Kendall said smirking.

"Dude, Logan's right we might get into some trouble for this. And remember? Bitters is down there." I said grabbing the keys again.

"Fine, then. But where are we going?" Kendall said getting out of the apartment so that he could lock it again.

"Coles house." James said.

"Fine we're going to my house. But don't you think that it's weird that we don't even last five minutes in your apartment?" Cole said crossing her arms when we got to the elevator.

"Yes, but, no one ever accused us of being not weird." Logan said as the elevator came to the lobby.

"But what do we do back home?" Cole said while we all got out.

"Game room." We all said in unison when we got to her car.

Cole laughed and we hopped into her car.

~~~line break~~~~

We played for awhile until Cole got a text from the girls saying they're on their way to the bar.

With that we got out of her house and hopped into another one of her cars. I mean she has a lot of cars.

The whole ride we were singing. Cole just laughed the whole trip. I noticed that Kendall would give a goofy smile whenever she smiled. We got to the mall in about 10 minutes. We headed for the bar, when we got there we noticed that the girls were already there with new clothes on. We headed for the table the girls caught sight of us.

"Hey guys." Alex said as we sat down next to them.

"Ok, so you're telling me that whenever you buy something or go shopping you wear them?" James said slinging an arm around Isabella

"Not necessarily. We only do this because- well…. You're right we wear whatever we shop for in a second. Except for food though." Alice said.

"Well, we don't were food in certain places." Isabella said smirking.

"What do you mean?" Alice said raising an eyebrow.

You see Isabella's just beside Alice. So, she scooted over and whispered something in her ear.

"Ugh, Isabella that's gross." Alice said slightly giggling.

"Eh, it turns you on anyways." Isabella said with an evil smirk

We all figured out what Isabella meant and laughed about it. We called for the bartender and ordered a bunch of shots of all kinds of drinks.

Sooner or later we got drunk. We were laughing like nuts at our side of the bar. Later 'Blame it' by Jamie Foxx was playing.

"Dude, we have to d-dance t-to th-is song, we love this!" Alice slurred motioning us to the dance floor

"LET'S PARTAY!" Isabella and Alex said putting their hands up and pulling us to the dance floor.

We danced in our own little group until the girls went to their own guy. Alice and me, Isabella to James, Alex to Logan and Cole to Kendall.

Alice and I were dancing face to face. She was waving her hands up in the air until she heard'the club can't handle me' by Flo Rida. When she heard it she turned her back on me and leaned on me to grind me.

I was a bit stunned but I sure as hell ain't letting her go.

I felt myself getting myself a mother fucking hard on. I didn't want her to feel it but it was too late.

I thought that she would've backed away but instead I heard her moan. Then she said, "Mhmmm Carlos. Looks like I give you boners."

I slightly blushed at what she said. It was true.

"You do alright. You wanna get outa here?" I whispered n her ear. I heard her giggle.

"Sure Carlos." She said facing me.

I headed for Kendall who was enjoying dancing with Cole.

"Dude, can I have the keys to the apartment?" I asked him.

He didn't say a word but still gave me the keys to the apartment. I was about to say thanks, until, I saw him grabbing Cole by the waist and pulling her to him.

So with that I didn't want to disturb him anymore. I pulled Alice and headed for the apartment.

I just know this _will_ be an eventful night.

Cole's P.O.V.

I wonder what everybody's doing? Last time I saw Alice she was with Carlos getting out of the club. I can't believe that Carlos got to get Alice to go with him. I also hope he knows that she's a virgin.

I also can't believe what I'm doing. I know I know how to control my actions when I'm drunk. But _I'm letting_ Kendall grind against me. I never make guys do this to me but somehow I feel weak whenever I'm near Kendall. I wonder why?

I was wondering, until, Kendall pulled me to who the fuck knows.

I was about to smack him upside the head until I realized that he pulled me to a secluded place of the club.

He had my back up against the wall, trapping me in between him and the wall.

"What are you doing man?" I said trying to push him away.

He didn't say a word instead, he kissed me. I'm surprised that I didn't smack him away. I was actually enjoying it. I rested my hands on his neck and he rested his hands on my waist. He urged my mouth open and slipped his tongue in. I moaned into the kiss, and he reacted to it by biting my bottom lip.

We carried on, but our oxygen level was running low, so we pulled away from each other.

"What was that for?" I asked him slightly giggling.

"That has to be your favorite question whenever I do something." He said chuckling.

"Just answer the question Kendall."

"How about answer your question when we're done with some business."

"Oh really? And what certain business is that Mr. Schmidt? I said cocking my eyebrow with a devilish smirk.

"Oh, well details are it takes place at your place." He said smirking my very same smirk

"A tad bit more specific Mr. Schmidt." I answered back

"I think you know what those other details are." Kendall said pulling out my car keys from my pocket and dangling it in front of me.

I grabbed them and poked my tongue out, which he kissed. I just giggled and was pulled out of the club by Kendall.

Well this _is for_ sure gonna be an eventful night.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh! What do you think will the other girls do with their 'dates' eh? The next scene is in the next chapter, so, if you wanna catch up to it, you know what to do.<strong>

**So I'm currently working on these love birds' first sex scenes. So, only James and Isabella's first is the one I have to work on. But don;t worry there will be more scenes of 'the dirty deed' of the characters. **

**OH, AND I DEFINITELY, A HUNDRED THOUSAND PERCENT, WITHOUT A DOUBT, TAKE REQUESTS. So if you want a chapter or a story to be your kind of idea, pm me or just review. **

** Hugs and kisses. oxoxoxox XD**


	9. An 'eventful' night

**Again, thanks for the views and the reviews. But I have to be honest, I kinda feel guilty whenever I make smut parts. Though I'm somewhat completely fine with it.**

**Though special thanks to:**

**Anon T ****  
><strong>

**perfectlyjackie**

**StuckAt9.099**

And of course, probably the one who flatters me allot:

**Nicolkacola** (This girl is awesome! Go check out her story, SMILE.)

* * *

><p><span>Carlos' P.O.V.<span>

I stumbled on my way to the apartment with Alice, who was giggling because of what I was doing. I opened the door to our apartment, and as soon as I closed the door closed, I pulled Alice by the waist and latched my lips to her neck. She giggled, that was kinda with a low moan to it.

"Why such in a rush Carlos?" Alice giggling.

"Reasons." I answered her while I grabbed her waist and lifted her to the kitchen counter.

She just moaned and tugged on my hair when I bit down on her pulse point. I pulled away from her neck and noticed that I left a dark purple hickey. I was about to give her another one when, she caught my lips. She moaned in the kiss a little louder than expected, when I massaged her right boob through her shirt. She stopped me and for a moment I gave her a questioning look until I saw her unzip her dress and wiggle out of it.

"And you said I was in a rush." I told her while chuckling.

"You like it anyways." She answered while she threw my shirt to God know where.

With that I got back to my work. I sucked her neck and massaged both her boobs at the same time which caused her to moan out load.

"Take it off Carlos." She whispered huskily in my ear.

I completely obeyed and did so. When they were of, I saw two perfect boobs in front of me. 'Wow' I thought to myself. I know I had sex with a lot of girls before but she had to have the best boobs.

I got back to my job and started sucking on her neck again. I continued for a few minutes and kissed down her jaw line going to her right boob, and latched my mouth to it.

"Mhmmmmm, Carlos." She moaned out.

I smirked at her reaction and started nibbling now, that made her moan louder now. I smirked against her breast and continued for a minute until she pulled me back and whispered in my ear and said "Carlos, fuck me sooo hard."

I have to say was a bit stunned with the usually sweet Alice, I didn't know that she was wild.

"Trust me baby girl, I will." I said traveling my hand down south, really down south.

When I got to my destination I started rubbing her through her really, really wet panties.

"Ugh, baby, you're so wet for me." I said.

"I guess I am, aren't I." she said moaning.

I caught her lips in a wet kiss. While she was 'feeling the moment' of the kiss I pushed in two fingers through her cotton panties.

"OH!" was the reaction I got, and she only repeated it with every stroke I make. I continued until she pulled me to her to kiss her. She gave me a sloppy kiss and pulled away to start sucking on my neck. I groaned in pleasure. She started sucking on the sensitive skin behind my ear then whispered, "Carlos, I'm all yours."

"Mhmm, and I _will_ make sure that you enjoy the whole time." I said tugging on her light blue panties. I slipped them of and threw them somewhere in the room. I kissed her and inserted two finger and started pumping in and out viciously.

"CARLOS, CARLOS, CARLOS!" She chanted with every pump. I inserted a third finger and she clung to me and started slamming herself into my fingers.

"Ca- Carlos, I'm gonna cum." She said.

"Cum for me baby girl." I answered with a raspy voice. When she heard that she came on my hand, hard.

She panted heavily and kissed me with a passionate kiss. I was about to grab her dress for her, when I found out that it was just beside me, until she jumped of off the counter and knelt down. She started took of my belt and pulled my pants down with my boxers.

I sighed when the cold air hit my erection.

"Looks like someone has been waiting for me." Alice said before she wrapped her hand around it and started pumping. I groaned on pleasure as she pumped her hand up and down.

"Oh Alice." I groaned.

"Wait 'till you feel this." She said as she slipped me into her mouth. She started bobbing her head back and forth. She was right, this feeling was awesome. I started to chant out her name with every bob she made. She continued for a few minutes until I came into her mouth.

"Mmmmmmmmm, you taste good Carlos." She said as she stood up. She kissed me and made me taste myself.

I grabbed her by the waist when she was off guard and hoisted her onto the counter.

"You ready baby girl?" I asked her

"Please..." She answered.

With that I positioned myself at her entrance and pushed in slowly. She groaned out in pain kinda loudly.

"You okay?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah, just give me a minute to adjust." She requested.

I nodded and gave her sometime. After a while she nodded and I slowly pulled out and rammed back in.

"Oh Carlos!." She whimpered as she wrapped her legs around my waist.

I continued to pump myself in and out of her faster and harder. Making all kinds of noises

"Please, Carlos faster harder!" She begged

I immediately complied and did as she told me to. We were making all kinds of noises of pleasure.

"Ca- Carlos, I'm go-gonna cum." She said panting.

"Let go baby girl." I said huskily in her ear.

With that she dug her nails in my shoulder blades and came while screaming her name as I moved in and out of her. I came with her as I screamed her name too.

Now, I was pumping myself slowly. I pulled her for a passionate kiss and slowly pull out. I heard her whimper at the loss.

I slightly chuckled into the kiss and pulled away.

"I can't believe I just fucked my girlfriend on the kitchen counter of my apartment." I said when we got straitened up .

"I can't believe that I let you fuck me on a counter." she said chuckling and giving me a peck on the lips, before picking up her panties and slipping them on.

We got dressed and sat down on the couch for a moment, with my arm around her waist as she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Carlos." She said breaking the silence.

"Mhmm?" I answered.

"Don't you think we should get out of here before Bitters finds out we're here?" She said.

"Good point." Said before grabbing the keys and heading out of the apartment with her.

I locked the door and faced Alice to give her a peck on the lips and wrap one arm around her waist. Then we headed for the elevator to get back to Cole's mansion.

I knew this was gonna be a wonderful night.

Kendall's P.O.V.

The ride home seemed to take forever. I sighed with relief when we got to Cole's mansion.

I pulled her to my room and when we go there I gently pushed her down the bed, working her neck while doing so. I gently nibbled on her neck while I got a well deserved moan when I massaged her right boob through her shirt. I smirked against her neck before pulling away to pull her shirt over her head, Cole doing the same with my shirt.

Before I got back to my job, Cole rolled us over. Now I was being straddled by her, wile she sucked on my neck.

I chuckled before saying, "Baby, isn't it the guys job to do this?"

"Mhmm, but I'm not like other girls after all, I'm dominant." She said sitting up and giving me a devilish smirk.

I gave her the same smirk and pulled her down for a wet kiss. I was about to unhook her bra when she pushed my hands away and kissed down my jawline to my chest. I groaned on pleasure when she teased my right nipple, flicking it hard with her tongue. Groaned when she teased my hard on through me jeans, while still playing with my left nipple with her tongue.

I heard my jeans zipper open and felt her pull down my pants, I guess she already popped the button. I groaned when she slipped her hand in and started pumping me.

"Cole." I sighed in pleasure as she became gradually harder.

I pulled her up for a wet kiss to muffle my moans. I don't really know where Sabastian is, so I don't want him to start hearing me.

Moments later I felt myself about to cum, me still kissing Cole. I was about to cum, I felt Cole pull away from the kiss and remove her hand from my still hard on. I looked at her confused as she got of me.

"Cole? What's the problem?" I asked her.

"I-I'm sorry Kendall I can't do this." She said picking up her shirt and putting it on.

"W-why not." I asked her pulling my jeans up and buttoning it up.

"I-it's just that- ugh- Kendall- I'm s-sorry- I gotta go." She stuttered before she left the room.

I stood there in the middle of the room. Wondering why she left me. I never thought this would happen.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN,DUN, DUN! Didn't expect that did ya? Wonder why Cole left?<strong>

**I'm sorry I didn't update for a while now. I had to deal with my laptop being jammed, again. I promise I'll try and update sooner. :)**

**AND PRETTY PLEASE, REVIEW! :)**


	10. Apologies

**Woo! I'm guessing you didn't expect for Cole to do that eh?**

**Sorry for the long update though. I haven't updated because of my damn school work.**

**How was your like lately? Well, mine was sucked because of all the school work. Hope your life sucks.**

**Pfffft, sorry for all the blabbering, now, onto the chapter!**

* * *

><p><span>Cole's P.O.V.<span>

I woke up to the sound of the alarm clock. It was Saturday but I didn't know why the alarm clock just alarmed.

_'Must've forgot to turn the alarm off.' _I thought to myself.

I sat up in bed with last nights' memories. I stood up to take shower thinking to myself how stupid I was for liking Kendall.

I don't know why but I just didn't want to like someone for now.

I stripped out of my clothes still thinking about how dumb I can be. Before I hopped into the shower I turned on some music from my phone so I can -maybe- get my mind off Kendall.

I hopped into the shower and waited for the song I chose to play. Since I didn't check what I chose I heard _'Count on you'_.

I froze in the shower as I listened to the lyrics. I wanted for the song to stop but I couldn't just hop out and choose another song, not with my very wet hands. How was I supposed to stop thinking about Kendall of their song was playing.

I shrugged it off and tried to just not think about him. I mean other than the fact it's their song, still, there's the lyrics.

I suddenly felt my eyes tear up when I heard the next line.

_Don't hurt me  
>Desert me<br>Don't give up on me  
>What would I wanna do that for?<br>Don't use me  
>Take advantage of me<br>Make me sorry I ever counted on you_

My heart sunk hearing those words. I thought that I must've hurt Kendall that badly. I never wanted to like him or anything but I think that I'm- You know what, no, nuhu, I am not doing this. I practically vowed to myself that I won't fall for a person unless I know them well.

But now I can't get to know Kendall since he probably hates me. I just sat in the shower, knees to my chest and began sobbing. I can't believe this, I'm a wreck. I'm never like this.

I put myself together and finished my shower thinking about the song, still. I got out of the shower and went to my closet. I didn't care about what to wear that much anyways. So I grabbed a red shirt with tribal design, some jeans and some red Vans.

"Cole, get down here and eat breakfast already!" Alex shouted from downstairs.

I groaned. I didn't want to go down with Kendall probably there giving me a death glare.

"In a sec!" I said hanging up my towel. I didn't bother to dry my hair or even brush it so I left it be, frizzy and tangled up, it goes strait when it dries anyways.

I got out of my room and went for breakfast. I thought about what Kendall would do the second I got there while I went down the stairs.

I got to the kitchen, I was greeted my happy, grinny and toothy smiles by everyone. But I was looking for the one that was giving me a death glare. I looked around. But no Kendall, where the hell is he?

"Um, where's Kendall?" I asked.

Logan just shrugged then said, "We tried calling him a while ago but he won't budge."

"Oh, um, okay. I'll try to call him myself." I said getting out of the kitchen then to the room where Kendall was staying.

I was walking to his room when I noticed that the door was slightly open. I peaked inside to see Kendall nowhere in the room. I looked around to see the bathroom door a creak open.

I listened to hear if the shower was on. For sure it was. He was actually one of their songs, 'Till I forget about you' to be exact.

I just sat down on his messy bed. I just sat there, thinking about what I did, again. I wouldn't blame him for trying to forget about me.

My thoughts were blocked out when I heard the shower turn off. I got of the bed and waited for him to get out of there. It took some time for me to actually get irritated with all the waiting, so crept to take a peak in the creak of the door.

Before I could get there I heard him groaning and grunting. But it wasn't for pleasure, mostly for pain. With me hearing that I opened the door to Kendall slitting his wrist with a blade, with his puffy eyes looking at me when I opened the door.

I looked at Kendall tears falling from my cheeks. I kneeled down and pulled the blade out of his hand.

"What the hell are you doing?" I said taking of my shirt to cover up the slits on his wrist.

Kendall just stared at me then suddenly pulled away, standing up, and finally giving me death glare.

I wasn't surprised with him giving me a death glare. I was actually waiting for it. I stood up with Kendall's eyes still giving me that glare.

I looked at him, he didn't seem to want to say anything.

"Kendall?" I asked reaching for his shoulder to shake him. But before I could even get there, he pushed my hand away and grabbed me by the waist and pushed me to the wall painfully and kissed me like crazy.

I was surprised. I didn't know that he'd kiss me. I just kissed back and buried me hands in his hair while tugging on in. He bit on my lips roughly and slipped his tongue in, massaging mine. I moaned into the kiss and hitched my legs up his waist. Soon, both our oxygen levels ran low, so we pulled away.

"Uh, what was that?" I asked smirking.

"That's me way of saying sorry." He said smirking himself.

"Really? Why are _you_ saying sorry when _I_ left you to sob in your room?"

"Good point." He told me putting one hand on one of my legs.

"Well so I can save time. All I gotta say is sorry. Sorry for leaving you last night." I said resting me hands on his shoulders and pulling him in for a kiss.

I pulled away and hopped off of his waist. " Come on, you gotta change, their waiting for us downstairs." I told him. But before I could even get a foot away from him to grab my shirt he slipped a finger in between my belt and my pants' waist band, and pulled me to him. My back against his moist chest, his lips touching my ear. The he whispered, " Or, we could finish what we started last night."

I smirked then I turned around, our faces inches away.

"You just wait until tonight." I told him slightly squeezing the bulge that was forming underneath the towel around his hips.

He groaned his emerald colored eyes full of lust. I smirked and pulled back and grabbed my shirt.

I put it on and was about to head out of the bathroom when Kendall said, "Can you at least wait for me."

"Okay." I said opening the bathroom door gesturing for him to get out and change.

He just smirked and headed for the door, but before he got there he pulled me in for a passionate kiss. He smirked at me when he pulled away then he said, "Please make it good tonight."

I just gave him a devilish smirk then said, "Oh trust me. I will be mind blowing."

He smirked and got out of the bathroom. I closed the door to leave him alone to change.

"Do your really have to stay in there?" He asked when I heard him open the closet.

"Yeah." I said as I sat on the edge of the bathtub.

I thought about our little apology and smiled about it. I really didn't expect for us to have that quick an apology.

My thoughts were cut off when Kendall said, "You're good to go."

With that I went out to see Kendall fully dressed up. I smiled then went to him to give him a little peck on the lips.

"Let's go." I said as he held my hand pulled me out the door.

We headed for the kitchen and saw all of our friends looking at the kitchens T.V. watching the game.

"Mornin'!" Kendall greeted everyone happily.

Their heads turned and looked completely fine with me and Kendall. We were actually greeted my either a smirk from the girls or a perverted smile from the guys.

We sat down next to our friends, then Carlos asked, "What took you so long?"

Me and Kendall shrugged and I said "I dunno."

Later, James' phone rang. He answered it and slightly chocked on a piece of bacon when there was this man on the other side of the phone giving him the news. He hung up and grinned when as soon as he did so then he said,

"That was Mr. Bitters. And he said that there might've been a robbery in our apartment, but there seems nothing was stolen." He said smirking.

"Then why did he call and say there was a robbery?" Logan asked.

"Because, he said that the apartment was very messy and that they found a red watch that looked like this," James showed us a picture of a watch that looks exactly like Carlos'

"And Mr. Bitters also said that the found a condom on the floor." James finished grinning.

We all smirked and looked at a very red Carlos and Alice. Then, for no apparent reason we all started clapping while howling.

"Good job my friend." James said as he slung an arm around Carlos.

"Good job Carlos you actually banged Alice." Isabella said.

"Okay, okay, okay. I had sex with Carlos." Alice said sheepishly.

We just laughed and got back to eating. I noticed Kendall looking at me smirking. He's probably thinking about tonight. I rolled my eyes at him and took a bite from my bacon.

I smiled at the fact. At the fact that Carlos banged my best friend. At the fact that me and Kendall are together. At the fact that I actually have boyfriend. I can't believe it, i have boyfriend. With that thought I grinned.

This should be great.

* * *

><p><strong>SHABOOM! Wasn't expecting that quick an apology eh? Wonder what would Kendall and Cole would be doing tonight? <strong>

**You know what to do to make me happy.**

**If you don't know what to do then all I have to say is um, oh that's right, PLESE REVIEW!**

**Thank you! Oh and I promise I will update as soon as I can and that I will try and do my school work as fast as fuck! Thank you for reading this chapter.**

**PLEASR REVIEW! IT WOULD MEAN A LOT TO ME! **


	11. I'll drink to that!

**OK, So I'm sorry that I haven't updated for a while. I feel really bad about it.**

**Oh and thanks for all the **_**views**_**, yes not r**_**e**_**views but, views, since I haven't had any new reviewers.**

**Anyways enough with the blabbing ….. NOW ON TO THE SHOW! ... Wait, this is a story so….. ON WITH THE STORY!**

Alexandria's P.O.V.

We're currently sitting here in the living room in Cole's house still shocked at the fact that Kendall slit his wrist and that_ COLE__- of all the people-_ has a boyfriend.

I wanted to stand up to get some water, but before I can even get to the thought, Isabella said something very interesting to Carlos that made me stop and turn my head.

"So now that we got that strait, Carlos, how did you get Alice's legs to spit?" She asked which made all of us turn our heads and stare at the blushing couple.

"Yeah, how did you get her legs to split?" Cole spoke up with the guys giving Carlos and Alice a toothy grin.

"I-um-did-pffft." Carlos murmured out not knowing what to say so he stood up running leaving us laughing our asses off in the living room. Well except for Alice who was as steady as ever still blushing.

After a while of laughing with our tummies hurting, I stood up with one hand in the air saying, " We should celebrate now that this fine occasion has came !" with that old 'Hear ye, Hear ye' accent while the others laughed even more at what I said.

I laughed along with them and laughed even harder when they all actually answered me saying "We indeed, shall!" with the same accent I used.

"And how do you suggest we celebrate my lady?" Cole said in the same accent.

"DRINKS!" We shouted in unison while throwing her hands up.

We cooled down after laughing our mother fucking ass off for a while. We were panting then James suddenly came in and said " Did you ever realize that Carlos and Alice might be fucking now that we've left them all to themselves?"

"Right." We all said in unison as we stood up.

We agreed to split up and meet at the living room after one of us found them. We each planned what floor we'd be in since Cole does have a large house.

We looked for them alright. And it's really getting annoying. We aren't playing hide and seek now are we?

"Alice, Carlos!" We shouted all throughout the house, the rooms and hell, we even checked every bathroom, we couldn't find a damn track of them

"I'm getting worried. Where could they be?" I said standing next to Logan.

"Don't worry, they ran here _inside _the house not out of it." Cole said leaning on the wall.

"But we've checked all the rooms. No one's there. We're supposed to get worried." Isabella said leaning a bit on James.

"Why are you guys so worked up about this? The probably just went out or something." Logan said as he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Wait, I haven't checked Cole's room yet." James said since he agreed to search for Carlos and Alice on the floors where our rooms are.

"You said that you checked every room on that floor, how could you _not_ go into Cole's room and say that you checked every room?" Kendall said

"I dunno. It's just weird for me to go into the room of the houses' owner." James replied

"We'll at least James gives a damn about me privacy but those two don't give shit about my privacy. You know, they could be fucking in room right about now" Cole said hearing the annoyance in her voice.

We chuckled and headed up to Cole's room.

Sure enough the door to Cole's room was open. Me and Isabella slightly giggled when Cole whisper- yelled, "I can't _believe_ they might be fucking in my room."

We slowly crept to the door and was honestly a bit surprised at what we saw. Luckily they weren't fucking vigorously. They were just making out on Cole's bed. Cole wasn't really disturbed at what was happening in front of her. In fact, she just chuckled saying, " Carlos, we asked you how did you get Alice's legs to split, not to make them split again."

With them hearing that their eyes flashed open and they immediately pulled away madly blushing.

"It took you guys long enough to find us." Alice said putting a stray strand of hair behind her ear, looking down with a crimson blush on her cheeks.

"Y-ye-yeah, what s-she said." Carlos said also looking down with the same shade of color on his cheeks.

We laughed at them and they blushed even more slightly laughing too. We apologized for barging in on them and they apologized to Cole for almost fucking in her room.

"What time is it?" Alice said after we cooled down.

"It's 7:30 already!" Kendall said looking at his phone shocked.

"It took you that long to find us, eh?" Carlos said chuckling.

"Are you sure you didn't fuck in here? Because that long a time for finding you is enough for you to fuckers to do so." Cole said laughing.

"Yes, yes Cole we're sure." Alice said resting her head on Carlos' shoulder.

"Yeah Cole better believe our little Alice. She might've been screaming out if they were having sex." Isabella said to Cole chuckling.

"Bitch." Alice said getting up, chuckling heading for us girls.

"So, we planned on celebrating Alice's 'last night' event by going to a club." I said

"Sound good?" James said raising an eyebrow

"Yeah." Carlos and Alice said in unison.

So with that we got out of Cole's room, into one of her cars and out to the club.

We got to the club and it was packed. Cole's house wasn't far but at this time the club wouldn't even be too full. But tonight would be different I guess.

We entered the club and headed for the bar. This for sure is gonna be a great night….. _again._

Isabella's P.O.V.

We got to the club which was packed up as hell. James put an arm around my waist as we headed for the bar.

"Sup Danny!" Cole shouted to the bartender over the music.

"Hey Cole, hey girls. You havin' the usual?" Danny shouted over the music too.

" Yeah. And bring it big, man. We're celebrating." I said

"What you celebrating?" Danny said

"That's our own little secret." Alice said slightly giggling

"Oh and Danny! Make it a double for your friend over here!" Alex shouted

Danny gave a nod and went to prepare our drinks.

"How do you know the guy so well?" James asked me.

"We go here a lot." I said

"Yeah. We go here sometimes for no apparent reasons actually." Cole shouted over the music.

"Really?" Carlos, Kendall and Logan said in unison.

"Yeah!" Alice and Alex said in Unison.

"Here you go girls. Your usual drinks." Danny said giving our drinks.

The guys looked at the drinks we chose for them oddly and gave us girls awkward looks. We just nodded and they picked up their glasses and took a sip from it. They pulled their glasses away from their faces and smiled at us immediately dumb-founded.

"This shit is awesome!" Kendall said throwing his hands up.\

"Hell yeah!" The guys said.

We girls just giggled and just drank from our glasses.

Soon enough we were drunk. We drank shots, vodka and all that alcoholic shit. We danced all throughout the night. Us girls were grinding on our own boyfriend as they did the same with us, putting their hands on our hips or waist/

"What time is it?" I asked James who was lost in the music that I had to snap my fingers to get his attention.

"Wh-what? Oh, it's 2:30 am" He said going back to dancing after checking his watch.

"We better call th-the others." I slurred.

"Can't we just dance the night away?" James said grinding in me as my back was turned against his.

"No James. Come on we gotta call the others." I said pulling myself together.

"Awww fine!" James whined like a kid when I pulled away.

We looked for the guys all over the dance floor. Alice and Carlos were making out on the dance floor, while Logan and Alex where grinding with each other moaning and Cole and Kendall were dancing waving their hands up in the air with drinks.

It was hard convincing them to leave but we did so anyways. We called Sabastian to drive us home because we were messed up as fuck. When we got home, I headed for my room and was being followed by James. As soon as I closed the door James pulled my by the waist and kissed me harshly. We made out for a while and I killed the moment my suddenly sneezing while we were making out.

James just chuckled and said "Come on babe, you gotta sleep." He said pulling be too bed.

"Sleep with me?" I asked him

"Sure" He said giving me that adorable smile

I gotta be honest, I was expecting for us to have sex tonight but I guess we're both to fucked up to do so.

We hid under the sheets and slept together while cuddling.

Cole's P.O.V.

As soon as me and Kendall got into my room, he grabbed me by my hips and turned me around to kiss me like hell.

I made out with him alright, but pulled away then said, "Kendall, we're too fucked up tonight. Not now." I said as he kissed my neck.

"Isn't this nice though?" he said as he slipped a hand into my pants as he started rubbing my sensitive spot.

"Ke-Kendall no." I said pulling away.

"Awww, but Cole you promised that we'd do 'it' tonight." Kendall said whining like a kid.

"Kendall I'm sorry but you know yourself that we're both fucked up from that drinking." I said taking my clothes of.

"Then why are you stripping in front of me?" Kendall said as I saw his bulge growing.

'Because I promised to fuck you tonight but couldn't so I'll just sleep with you naked." I said taking of my panties. Leaving me completely naked.

"Nice idea." He said as he stripped in front of me to.

After we were both naked we shuffled to the bed and rested on it. I laid my head on his chest as her wrapped an arm around my waist. His heart beat lulling me to sleep.

But before I could close my eyes to go to sleep I said, "I love you." Which I have to say kind of surprised me. I never said I love you before.

"I love you too." He replied as he kissed my head and went to sleep.

I knew this would've been an interesting night.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo? Watcha think? And I'm sorry I haven't updated in a month. SORRY<strong>

**And yes I know I promised a sex scene but I was in a hurry writing this chapter since I'm just borrowing my mom laptop. Mines jammed, you see.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! IT WOULD MEAN _A LOT_ TO ME! THANK Y'ALL! ****J :DDDDDDDDDDD **


End file.
